


Avengers on FaceBook

by lonelygirleatsshawarma



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki is apparently innocent, M/M, Multi, Plotless, Pure Crack, Sexual innuendos, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Tony is pissed, all according to a Facebook quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelygirleatsshawarma/pseuds/lonelygirleatsshawarma
Summary: Once a upon a time, the Avengers took over Facebook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Tony Stark** the fuck is wrong with this quiz?!

 **Tony Stark** has took the ' **How Innocent Are You?'** quiz and got:

_ Closet Pervert _

_You might fool the people around you by acting as a cool, very dignified person in front of them. But deep inside there's this animalistic being inside you waiting to be unleashed. Uh, congratulations, I guess?_

**.**

**Loki** , **Clint Barton** , **Thor Odinson** and **55 other people** like this.

**.**

**Steve Rogers** Tony language, please

Aug 08 at 9:15 pm

 **Clint Barton** HAHAHAHAHAHA! Can’t... breathe... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aug 08 at 9:27 pm

 **Tony Stark** your boyfriend was called a pervert by a bot, and all you say is ‘language’? Thanks for the love, babe.

Aug 08 at 9:33 pm

 **Tony Stark** and I hope you choke, Barton

Aug 08 at 9:33 pm

 **James Rhodes** Oh my god Tony...

Aug 08 at 9:39 pm

 **Tony Stark**  sugarplum, honeybee, this quiz is obviously rigged! I'm not a pervert!

Aug 08 at 9:41 pm

 **Loki** you can’t really hide the truth, Stark.

Aug 08 at 9:46 pm

 **Tony Stark**  shut up! Wait, why am I even friends with you in Facebook?!

Aug 08 at 9:54 pm

 **Loki** I have my ways, Stark, I have my ways ;)

Aug 08 at 10:00 pm

**.**

**Steve Rogers**  is not a pervert!

 **Steve Rogers**  has took the **'How Innocent Are You?'** quiz and got:

_ Closet Pervert _

_You might fool the people around you by acting as a cool, very dignified person in front of them. But deep inside there's this animalistic being inside you waiting to be unleashed. Uh, congratulations, I guess?_

**.**

**James Barnes** , **Natasha Romanov** , **Tony Stark**  and **69 other people** like this.

**.**

Aug 08 at 10:03 pm

 **Tony Stark** heh, karma is a bitch, Captain Spangles.

Aug 08 at 10:03 pm

 **Steve Rogers** why did I take this quiz again? Oh right, because you begged me to do it. You are such a bad influence, Tony.

Aug 08 at 10:07 pm

 **Tony Stark** not my fault you love me so much, honeybuns ;) and I didn’t beg, fyi

Aug 08 at 10:16 pm

 **James Barnes** knew that there’s some kind of an animalistic dark side in you, Stevie :D

Aug 08 at 10:21 pm

 **Steve Rogers** why are you even on Facebook, Buck? Aren’t you in some kind of a mission with Nat right now?

Aug 08 at 10:24 pm

 **Bruce Banner** uh guys, I don’t want you to panic but Clint is already turning blue from laughing too much. Help?

Aug 08 at 10:31 pm

**.**

**Steve Rogers** _logged out._

 **Tony Stark** _logged out._

 **James Barnes**   _logged out._

**.**

**Thor Odinson** is this a good thing or a bad thing?

 **Thor Odinson**  took the **'How Innocent Are You?'** quiz and got:

_ Extremely Perverted _

_There's an Extreme Pervert in our midst, lads and gals. You often act cool and funny guy in front of everyone, but in reality your perverted mind is busy with... 'something'— and I know you know what I mean by 'something'. Tsk, tsk, tsk._

**.**

**Clint Barton** , **Tony Stark** , **Steve Rogers** and **109 other people** like this.

**.**

**Tony Stark** why am I not surprise?

Aug 08 at 10:34 pm

 **Clint Barton** I guess there is a reason why you are called ‘God of Fertility’ huh?

Aug 08 at 10:34 pm

 **Thor Odinson** I take it that the result is a bad thing then?

Aug 08 at 10:38 pm

 **Loki** the idiocracy of the Midgardians are rubbing in on you now, Brother.

Aug 08 at 10:40 pm

 **Thor Odinson** says the one who challenged me in to taking this quiz.

Aug 08 at 10:44 pm

 **Loki** I can’t believe I’m surrounded by perverts and idiots.

Aug 08 at 10:47 pm

 **Steve Rogers** not saying I’m a pervert, but I hope you’re not insisting that you’re not a pervert?

Aug 08 at 10:49 pm

 **Loki** obviously I’m not a pervert. My inner mind is as pure as newborn baby.

Aug 08 at 10:52 pm

 **Tony Stark** that speech is puke-worthy.

Aug 08 at 10:52 pm

 **Thor Odinson** then I challenge you to take the quiz, Brother.

Aug 08 at 10:55 pm

 **Loki** well then, as the Midgardians used to say ‘BRB’.

Aug 08 at 10:56 pm

**.**

**Loki**  see, people? Not a single drop of pervertedness in my blood.

 **Loki** took the **'How Innocent Are You?'** quiz and got:

_Extremely Innocent_

_Congratulations! You're a 100 % legit innocent, sweet person that has ever existed. You have a very clean and pure mind like a new born baby. Keep up the good work!_

**.**

**Nobody** likes this.

**.**

**Tony Stark**  bull

Aug 08 at 11:03 pm

 **Steve Rogers**  shit

Aug 08 at 11:03 pm

 **James Barnes** took the words right out of my mouth.

Aug 08 at 11:03

 **Thor Odinson** lies and slander.

Aug 08 at 11:06 pm

 **Clint Barton**  either this quiz is rigged or you did some hoccus-poccus on the result.

Aug 08 at 11:08 pm

 **Loki** I can feel the bitterness of your jealousy on my pure mind. Such tragedy ;D

Aug 08 at 11:10 pm

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Another plotless Marvel post from yours truly lol. This story has been locked in my old laptop, re-edit a whole lot. Time to sleep! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could be a spoiler for WS and CW, so turn around if you haven’t watched those movies yet. Technically not connected to the first chapter. I am pretending that CW did not happen. Why? Because I can :D
> 
> #WinterIron baby!!

**Winter Soldier** hates being brainwashed.  
 **Winter Soldier** unfriended **Red Skull** , **Grant Ward** , and **Alexander Pierce**.  
 **Winter Soldier** likes the _How To Destroy Hydra Bosses & Grunts_ Facebook page.  
 **Winter Soldier** left **Hydra** network.  
.  
 **Winter Soldier** is homeless and single. :’C  
.  
 **Winter Soldier** checked in to _Smithsonian Institution_.  
 **Winter Soldier** is feeling confused. The hell is my face doing in this museum?  
 **Winter Soldier** is feeling emotional. Am I... James Barnes?  
.  
 **Winter Soldier** is now friends with **Steve Rogers**.  
 **Steve Rogers** wrote on **Winter Soldier** ’s wall: BUCKY!  
 **Winter Soldier** commented on your wall post: Who the hell is Bucky?  
 **Steve Rogers** wants **Winter Soldier** to come back home :’(  
.  
 **Sam Wilson** is now attending _StuCky Showdown_ with **Winter Soldier** and **Steve Roger**.  
 **Sam Wilson** is feeling confused. How is this my life right now?  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** this is gonna be an epic battle :D *pops popcorn in mouth*  
.  
 **Winter Soldier**  has updated his profile status.  
 **Winter Soldier** changed profile name to **James “Bucky” Barnes**.  
 **Steve Rogers** is feeling super happy. Welcome back, jerk.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** ♡ this.  
.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** has joined **The Avengers** network.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** is now friends with **Clint Barton** , **Natasha Romanov** , **Thor Odinson** , **Bruce Banner** , and **Tony f*cking Stark**.   
.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** wrote on **Tony f*cking Stark** ’s wall: Hey doll, thanks for the arm ;)  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** ♡ like.  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** wrote on **James “Bucky” Barnes** ’s wall: You’re welcome, Bucky-bear ^3^  
.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** is wondering if **Tony f*cking Stark** is free tonight?  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** has nothing to do.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** thinks you should go out with him for dinner.  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** would love to ;D  
.  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** is now in a relationship with **James “Bucky” Barnes**.  
.  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** updated his profile status.  
 **Tony f*cking Stark** changed profile name to **Tony Barnes**.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** ♡ this.  
.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** is happy and taken ;)  
 **Steve Rogers** ♡ this.  
 **Steve Rogers** wrote on **James “Bucky” Barnes** ’s wall: Congratulations guys. Be happy and have a lots of kids :D  
 **Tony Barnes** and **James “Bucky” Barnes** ♡ this.  
.  
 **Tony Barnes** is no longer in a relationship with **James “Bucky” Barnes**.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** is shocked and sad.  
 **JARVIS** has detected **Loki** hacking Sir’s Facebook account.  
 **Tony Barnes** is going to electrocute **Loki** for hacking his account.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** is going to choke **Loki**.  
 **Clint Barton** is :)  
 **Hulk** smash puny god.  
 **Clint Barton** is XD  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** changed his mind. Go on, **Hulk**.  
.  
 **Clint Barton** , **James “Bucky” Barnes** , **Tony Barnes** , **Thos Odinson** , **Steve Rogers** and **Natasha Romanov** is now watching _HULK SMASH LOKI 2.0 Showdown_.  
 **Thor Odinson** is disappointed with his Brother. **Loki** , enough with your pranks.  
.  
 **Tony Barnes** is now in a relationship with **James “Bucky” Barnes**.  
 **James “Bucky” Barnes** is super happy. Love you, babe ;)  
 **Tony Barnes** ♡ this.  
.

_Apperently, Clint enjoys Hulk smashing Loki :D Thanks for your time guys!_


End file.
